1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graft prosthesis for placement within a bifurcating blood vessel, such as the lower abdominal aorta, without the requirement for open surgery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Blood vessels, particularly the lower abdominal aorta and the iliac vessels, are subject to aneurysm formation and severe atherosclerotic disease which leads to multiple stenoses. Traditionally, two methods have been used to repair blood vessels damaged by these afflictions. Both methods involve the use of a graft prosthesis.
In the majority of instances a hollow bifurcation graft, shaped in the form of an inverted Y, is used to bypass the diseased portion of the blood vessel. This involves open surgery in which the upper limb of the inverted Y is sutured to the aorta immediately below the renal arteries, and the lower limbs of the inverted Y are sutured to the corresponding iliac arteries. Unfortunately, this method carries a significant mortality rate due to the poor health of the patient and the risks posed by anesthesia.
In other instances, a hollow tube graft is inserted by catheter into the aorta. The tube is positioned within the aorta by fluoroscopic control and is fastened in place at each end by hooks or barbed stents that anchor into the walls of the aorta. This method, however, is of limited utility, since in the majority of cases the blood vessel damage extends to the iliac arteries, requiring an inverted Y graft for repair.